This program project deals with the transfer of respiratory gases to and from cells with emphasis upon how this transfer is affected by changes in environmental factors such as ambient pressure, temperature, abnormal gas mixtures, exercise, and submergence in water. The objects of study range from isolated cells to whole animals with the emphasis being upon applicability to man's normal physiology and pathophysiology.